Stray Cat
by Arugi Kun
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, dikenal sebagai polisi yang mampu memecahkan masalah apapun secara sempurna bertemu kasus yang memaksanya percaya terhadap hal supranatural. Di saat bersamaan ia bertemu pemuda yang dianugrahi memiliki warna paling indah, duduk di pinggir jalan dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya pada saat salju pertama tahun itu turun.


**STRAY CAT**

 **BY ARUGI KUN**

 **DISCLAMER** : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki but this fic belong to Arugi Kun. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fic ini.

Pairing : Police!Akashi Seijuurou x CollegeStudent!Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Crime, Drama, Shounen-ai, Romance, Slice of life

RATED : M

A/n : meskipun genrenya terlihat berat percayalah fic ini konten serta alurnya tidak seberat yang anda kira, lihat aja covernya yang unyu (=w=)b Rate M karena ada adegan kekerasan, trik kejahatan dan beberapa bahasa vulgar yang tidak cocok untuk remaja. OH IYA ini shounen ai bukan yaoi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak service dari pasangan utama di sini, ok?

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Dingin

Tubuhnya baru merasakan dingin setelah butiran salju menumpuk dikedua bahunya yang kecil, sepasang iris biru mengintip dari celah lengan tangan, memastikan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya sudah pergi. Keheningan yang menyambut menarik nafas lega keluar, ia berdiri dari sana, sedikit meringis ketika luka disekujur tubuhnya kembali mengeluarkan darah -walaupun ia tidak yakin luka tersebut sudah mengering, mungkin hanya membeku karena suhu musim dingin-

Semuanya baik-baik saja, ia hanya harus mengambil tas di kelas, berjalan pulang ke rumah lalu beristirahat sebelum roda kejadian hari ini mungkin akan menimpa kembali esok hari. Tanpa sengaja iris birunya menangkap pantulan diri di pintu kelas, baju lembab dan kotor, bahkan di kulitnya terdapat bekas jejak sepatu, hanya rambut biru mudanya yang masih bersih. Ia mengambil nafas pendek, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli dan melangkah keluar lingkungan kampus.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat satu di Universitas Tokyo, hampir setiap hari mengalami apa yang disebut sebagai pemerasan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam dan mengikuti kelas seperti biasa namun orang-orang terkadang mengganggunya tanpa alasan, tidak sering sampai fisik tapi kali ini ia tidak beruntung.

Keluar dari wilayah kampus Kuroko melawati jalanan ramai tanpa gangguan, langkahnya baru terhenti ketika segerombolan orang menghalangi jalan pulangnya, mereka terlihat mengelilingi titik tertentu. Ia tidak tertarik, namun mereka terlalu banyak dan luka baru yang ia dapat tadi akan terbuka jika ia memaksa menerobos. Tidak ada jalan selain menunggu.

Kuroko melihat ke arah yang sama dalam celah sempit antara gedung tinggi di depannya, banyak polisi di dalam, ia baru sadar jika gerombolan di depannya sebagian besar membawa kamera lengkap dengan papan nama bertuliskan stasiun tv dan media besar lain. Tubuh manusia dalam kubangan merah terbaring di sana, hanya terlihat sekilas karena salah seorang polisi menutupi pandangan Kuroko karena berusaha mengusir orang-orang haus akan berita di depannya pergi.

Pembunuhan?

Pandangannya mendadak kabur, entah apa yang terjadi tapi kini ia sedang melihat ke arah lain, di puncak gedung tempat ia berdiri sekarang seseorang terlihat berdiri di luar pagar pengaman, sepertinya seorang gadis, di belakangnya ada sosok lain yang tidak berani mendekati sang gadis. Kakinya masih menapak di pinggir gedung namun tubuhnya condong ke depan, jika tangan yang memegang pinggiran pagar pengaman lepas maka gadis itu akan jatuh dari ketinggian gedung bertingkat sepuluh.

Bunuh diri?

Iris Kuroko melebar sejenak, ia kaget tapi hanya sementara karena ketika pandangannya kembali jelas sosok itu sudah jatuh ke bawah dan tubuhnya menghilang ketika baru terjatuh setengah tinggi gedung.

Kelihatannya ia melihat penampakan lagi.

Akibat tindakan polisi tadi sebagian wartawan pergi dan membuka jalan, Kuroko mempercepat jalannya untuk segera keluar sebelum wartawan yang masih bertahan berkumpul dan membentuk gerombolan yang menghalangi jalan lagi.

 **BRAK!**

"Ah, maaf," Ia terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh orang di depannya, hidungnya semakin memerah karena pengaruh dingin ditambah benturan barusan. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak, saat itu jugalah tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat, iris biru membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok dengan helai rambut abu-abu di depannya. Ia harus lari tapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti perintah otak, di tengah rasa kalut Kuroko sadar kerah depan kemejanya diangkat, membuatnya berdiri di atas tanah beberapa centimeter.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin menghangatkan badan dengan sedikit olahraga"

Ah, seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah hari ini.

* * *

Asap putih membumbung tinggi terlihat jelas diantara udara dingin bulan Desember, muncul dari sebatang rokok yang diapit antara bibir seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia dengan tenang berdiri di salah satu sisi tergelap di sebuah gang, matanya yang memiliki warna senada sedang terfokus pada satu arah, genangan cairan bewarna merah pekat berasal dari kepala manusia beku di dinginnya jalanan kota Tokyo.

Satu hembusan dan asap putih kembali membumbung tinggi sebelum menghilang perlahan, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya ia tidak terganggu dengan suara serine polisi yang saling bersahutan, orang-orang berseragam yang terus berkeliling sambil memotret sesuatu, jepretan kamera dari kerumunan reporter atau tubuh wanita tak bernyawa yang sampai beberapa jam lalu masih berstatus sebagai bawahannya di kepolisian.

"Kita tidak tau kapan seseorang akan mati eh, Akashi," suara lain menyahut, pemuda bersurai merah tadi, Akashi Seiijurou melirik ke samping bersamaan dengan rokok yang menghilang dari bibirnya dan kini berpindah dalam kantong kertas pembuang rokok.

"Nijimura-senpai, tidak sopan membuang rokok yang sedang dihisap sembarangan,"

Rambut hitam dengan bibir yang selalu terlihat merengut, Nijimura Shuuzou, tersenyum singkat sebelum memberi pukulan ringan di kepala, "Menurutku seorang inspektur yang merokok dengan tenangnya di saat salah satu bawahannya ditemukan meninggal lebih tidak sopan,"

"Aku sedang berpikir,"

"Kau tahu nikotin tidak membantu otakmu berpikir sama sekali, Akashi,"

Akashi mengalah, memutuskan diam karena ia tahu Nijimura bukan tipe yang senang dibantah. Benda dingin menyentuh hidungnya sesaat sebelum bertransformasi menjadi air, pemilik sepasang iris merah itu menengadah ke atas untuk disuguhi pemandangan gumpalan putih es yang turun dari langit. Salju pertama di tahun ini ketika ia sedang berada di lokasi pembunuhan, sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Ini menyebalkan, padahal hampir libur musim dingin tapi kepolisian sama sekali tidak diberikan waktu bernafas sejenak, aku bahkan tidak sempat mengambil syal dan sarung tangan di rumah," gumam Nijimura menggerutu, "Pinjamkan syalmu Akashi," ia menengadahkan tangannya.

Akashi tersenyum seolah memberi harapan, namun jawabannya jauh dari harapan "Tidak,"

"Ini perintah seniormu,"

"Bukankah seorang senior harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan bawahannya?"

"Pernah mendengar pepatah Akashi? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terkena flu, kau tidak pernah izin sakit bukan? Aku sedang menolongmu,"

"Daripada membuang waktumu senpai, kau sudah mendapatkan keterangan saksi?" Akashi melangkah lebih dekat pada mayat di depannya dengan Nijimura yang tetap mengikuti meskipun tahu Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan bersama lembaran kertas di tangan, "aku sudah mendapatkan rincian keterangan saksi, semua mengatakan hal sama ia meloncat dari atas gedung sendiri,"

Akashi tidak menyahut,ia sedang menyingkirkan helai rambut jasad wanita di depannya dan bercak merah di leher yang menyerupai gigitan serangga menarik perhatiannya, "siapa saksinya?"

Nijimura membalik halaman dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas tersebut pada Akashi, "rekan kerja yang bersama dengannya dua jam sebelum kematian, pedagang toko sekitar, pejalan kaki," ia menjelaskan sembari menunjuk beberapa orang yang sudah berada di dalam mobil kepolisian.

Orang-orang itu bertatapan mata dengan Akashi sekilas sebelum menduduk, entah karena segan atau takut, Akashi tidak terlalu peduli ia mengarah pada laptop di sudut lain mobil polisi, "Bagaimana dengan rekaman cctv gedung?"

Nijimura membuka folder, membuat kedua alis Akashi bertaut, ia membaca ulang deretan tulisan di depannya sekali lagi lalu melihat ke arah mayat , selama ini Akashi selalu yakin dengan hipotesis yang ia buat di luar kepala, dan umumnya selalu benar, namun kali ini ia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri, "Senpai, kau mengatakan ini sebagai bunuh diri?"

"Benar, rekan kerjanya mangatakan belakangan ini dia mengalami masalah dengan kepala divisi dan orang tuanya, untuk polisi muda sepertinya menahan tekanan berat sudah cukup membuatnya mengakhiri nyawa,"

"Jika kukatakan ini bukan bunuh diri apa kau percaya, Nijimura-senpai?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahu, ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari Akashi pada laptop, mengutak atik sebentar benda elektronik itu, "aku tau kau punya pikiran lain tapi saat ini orang-orang menuntut kejelasan dan tidak ada bukti yang lebih kuat selain bunuh diri," lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk pada Akashi, "dan aku tau kau tidak akan menurutiku jadi selidiki sendiri jika ini menganggu pikiranmu tapi biarkan para senior disini bekerja, jika menemui masalah kami akan menghubungimu, Inspektur Kantor Pusat," dengan itu Nijimura pergi, menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Akashi menatap flashdisk yang diberikan padanya lalu berlalu dari sana, itu memang bukan kasus untuknya tapi milik kepolisian perfektur. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya, kasus ini terlalu berharga jika ditinggalkan hanya untuk polisi perfektur yang menurutnya kesusahan untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang bertengkar.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou dilihat sebagai sosok sempurna bagi orang-orang sekelilingnya, lulus dari akademi kepolisian dalam waktu singkat saat umurnya masih muda dengan membawa nilai tertinggi di tangan membuatnya langsung mendapat posisi inspektur di kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo setelah menghabiskan waktu hanya beberapa bulan di kepolisian perfektur. Tidak cukup dengan pemikiran dan isi otak cemerlang ia memiliki wajah yang bisa menarik hati para gadis, sikapnya tergolong ramah dan sopan bagi para senior.

Tapi sikap sempurna itu justru membuat beberapa orang menjauh secara teratur…

Bukankah wajar jika sifat dasar manusia selalu ingin menonjol daripada orang lain?

Mendapat jabatan tinggi

Ingin dipuji

Dihormati orang

Dan mencari kelemahan orang lain

Namun mereka tidak menemukan kelemahan apapun di sosok Akashi hingga merasa sangat rendah, lemah lalu memilih menjauh dari sosok yang memiliki segalanya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyadari hal ini namun mencoba tidak melihat, hidupnya bukan untuk mengurusi pandangan orang lain. Hak mereka mengatakan dirinya sempurna atau apapun itu, ia terus bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Dan sikap tenangnya tetap terjaga bahkan ketika rekannya nyaris muntah ketika melihat korban pembunuhan atau jenazah dengan sosok paling tragis untuk dikenali sebagai manusia.

Sayangnya Tuhan tidak menyukai manusiaNya mengalami hidup datar yang sempurna tanpa jalan berbatu, jadi ia menciptakan takdir yang tidak bisa ditebak dan manusia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengubahnya.

Peraturan sama berlaku pada Akashi Seijuurou

Takdir baru memutuskan muncul ketika ia akan pulang kembali ke rumah, ia bertemu sosok yang sedang meringkuk di pinggir jalan yang dilalui banyak orang, ia yakin sosok ini adalah manusia namun kenapa orang yang berjalan di sini bahkan tidak sekedar menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang meringkuk sendirian dimana salju turun lebat? Bukan.

Daripada tidak terlihat bukankah hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis?

Menarik sekali,

Pemuda ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya, bukan karena lumpur mengotori bajunya atau beberapa bercak menyerupai lebam yang menodai kulit putih pucat itu, Akashi sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan sampai ke tahap otak keluar dari kepala manusia yang tidak berbentuk bulat utuh.

Warna

Mata sebening air di lautan paling jernih yang sedang mengintip di balik surai rambut secerah langit biru musim panas, namun pandangan yang dipancarkan mata itu seakan lautan jernih yang memancing orang-orang untuk berenang di dalam tanpa mengetahui seberapa dalamnya air di bawah mereka. Pertama kalinya Akashi bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki warna paling indah tapi mampu menutupi hal misterius apapun tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Akashi melangkah mendekat, mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan takdir baru masuk dalam roda kehidupannya yang sempurna, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iris biru akhirnya memiliki fokus penuh pada dirinya

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Terserah takdir mau melakukan apa, hidupnya sudah mengalir terlalu tenang sampai membuatnya bosan.

* * *

A/n : Sesuai judul di atas, chapter ini hanya berupa prolog, hanya sedikit pembuka dari fic dengan jalan yang masih panjang. Author sebenarnya kurang percaya diri dengan fic ini jadi memulai dengan prolog dan menunggu respon dari pembaca =w=) jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak di sini, saya tidak memaksa pembaca untuk meninggalkan review tapi sebuah review dapat memberikan pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi author dan fic ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini ^^


End file.
